Objects of Sex
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Title pretty much explains it. Put a request in for an object and it'll be used in a sex scene! Any pairing with Kendall! I'm really bored so...
1. Requests

Ok. So I'm really bored and I suddenly had an idea for a story! Well, oneshots. The reason Kendall is the labelled character is because I don't really enjoy writing anything if he's not in it.

Basically, you can review to put in a request for a sex scene involving a specific object. Like, a scarf, or a radio, or something, anything! If there's anything you think would be good in a sex scene, request it and I'll write it! One or two rules/guidelines:

1. Kendall will be submissive, so...yeah. Requests will be done with him as a submissive. Unless occasionally if someone requests him as dominant, I MIGHT write it. Maybe.

2. It can be Kames, Kogan, kenlos, kett, Kendall/Dak etc, just people of a similar age, please. or not, if you've got some strange kink for another pairing, lol.

3. No straight pairings!

4. The whole point of this was that I thought of writing sex scenes with some kind of specific object involved, so that's the whole point of this story. If there's some sort of specific location or backstory you want to add then you can.

If nobody is interested in this, I'll just take it down and move on with my life, lol. But requests would be appreciated! And come on, you know we can have fun with this, lol XD


	2. Surprise: Kogan

**I am apologising to FutureMrsSchmidt8412. I didn't mean for this to take so long, I feel so guilty! DX I just kept getting really bad writer's block with it! After this one, I'm going to try and get one posted every week or two. I don't know why I found it so difficult, but looking at the next ones, I think will be easier to do. I hope you guys like this :) **

**_Kogan: _**_chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream_**_ - FutureMrsSchmidt8412_**

Logan woke up when he felt something gently nudging his shoulder. He groaned, burying his head in the pillow and fumbling with the bed sheets, trying to pull them over his head. And that was when he realised. He was alone. There was no Kendall lying next to him.

"Logie, get up."

Logan sighed and rolled over, smiling up at the familiar face. "Hi, Kendall."

"Happy birthday, baby," Kendall grinned, leaning down and kissing him gently.

"Thank you," Logan mumbled back, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Kendall was perched on the edge of the bed, already dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. He picked up the tray he'd left on the nightstand, carefully placing it on Logan's lap. "I made you breakfast. Figured you'd be hungry."

"Aww." Logan smiled. "You're so cute. Come sit with me?"

Kendall crawled over Logan's legs and sat on his other side, curling up against him. "Eat up, babe. It'll go cold."

As he did, Kendall told him about James and Carlos's plans for the day. "They wanna take you out for pizza later. Doesn't seem their style, but . . ."

"It'll be fun anyway," Logan shrugged.

"I've got a special surprise planned for you tonight, babe," Kendall said softly, winking teasingly up at Logan.

"Oh yeah?" Logan smirked. "What kind of surprise?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that!" Kendall replied, faking a horrified expression. "But I can tell you it involves a few of your very favourite things."

"Would you be one of them?"

Maybe." Kendall hopped up off the bed. "Now eat your breakfast and get dressed! We wanna give you your presents and shit."

Logan's day went relatively normally. At one point several screaming fans showed up at the pizza bar and wished him a happy birthday in shrieking voices. Which he found sweet, but slightly strange.

"The party was amazing, babe," Logan commented with a grin, sitting on the bed and taking his shoes and socks off. It had all followed by James, Carlos and Kendall dragging him to Camille's apartment, where his surprise party had taken place. "It was a great surprise."

"Huh? Oh." Logan heard Kendall laugh. "That wasn't the surprise, babe."

"Oh? Really?" Logan frowned, pulling off his jacket.

"Nope. Turn around, Logie."

Logan did, and his jaw dropped. Kendall was beside the bed, behind him. He'd taken off all of his clothes to reveal tight little silver shorts. He smiled, giving a little twirl and showing off his barely-covered ass. He was holding a bowl in one hand, filled with chocolate-covered strawberries. In his other hand he held a sorry can of whipped cream. He grinned at Logan's expression. He held out the bowl. "Want one, baby? I know how much you love them."

Logan hopped up on the bed, scooting back and leaning against the headboard when Kendall pushed him that way. He stretched his legs out and Kendall crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs. He picked up a strawberry and put it in his mouth, the chocolate-covered end sticking out between his soft pink lips. He leaned forward wth a teasing wink. Logan smirked, leaning in and biting on the fruit. Damn, he loved strawberries.

Kendall gave a giggle —or the giggle he could do with his mouth full— and put the whipped cream on the bed, before taking hold of Logan's chin and pushing his mouth open. Logan held his mouth wide open and Kendall leaned in, pushing the rest of the strawberry into Logan's mouth with his tongue. Logan gave a happy moan, eating the strawberry and watching Kendall pop one into his own mouth, licking his lips as he did. And looking fucking sexy when he did.

"Where did you get those?" Logan asked, pointing to Kendall's shorts. "You look hot."

Kendall laughed when Logan gave his ass a little squeeze. "Sex store. As well as a load of toys, they had these outfits you could wear too. I wanted a nice birthday for you, babe."

"Well I can tell you now," Logan grinned, cupping Kendall's ass with a chuckle. "I'm already having an amazing birthday."

Kendall laughed, holding up another strawberry for Logan to eat. "Well, I figured you would like this." He gave Logan a quick peck on the lips.

Logan smirked, casually running one hand down under Kendall's shorts, sliding his fingers between his cheeks. Kendall gasped, eyes shutting as Logan'a fingers rubbed against his hole. "Logan . . ."

"Shh," Logan murmured, other hand finding the back of Kendall's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His tongue slid in and around Kendall's, Logan smiling a little when he tasted more strawberries.

Kendall pulled away from him, brewing heavily, chest heaving. "You're so hot," he smirked.

"You're hotter."

"Hmm. Maybe. Hey, don't forget I've got this too," Kendall grinned, holding up the can of whipped cream. And with that, he held it to his chest and squirted some cream onto each of his nipples, gasping at the coldness against his skin. Straight away Logan grabbed Kendall's waist and pulled him forward, leaning his head down and licking Kendall's left nipple, sucking until the cream was all gone. Kendall moaned as Logan moved to the other, tongue working over it slowly.

"Fuck, Logie . . ." Kendall pulled back, already breathless. "It's your birthday, so from now on it's about making you feel good."

"Well, that felt pretty good to me," Logan chuckled, licking his lips.

Kendall was grinning as he lifted Logan's shirt up over his head, before getting the cream ready again. Kendall squirted out some more whipped cream, leaving a trail up Logan's stomach , over his chest and up his neck. Logan shivered as the cold substance touched his skin. "Kendall . . ."

"Shh," Kendall whispered seductively, pressing a quick open-mouthed kiss to Logan's jaw, smiling before inching back down and leaning down. Logan gasped as he felt Kendall's tongue running up the trail of cream, licking it off his skin as he went.

"Kendall, fuck, Ken—" Logan cut off with a gasp as Kendall reached his neck and nipped it gently, sucking on the skin with his hands on Logan's shoulders. Kendall pulled back with a pop, smiling at the large hickey he'd left behind. "That'll be there for a while."

"Next time, you'll be covered in them," Logan growled, squeezing Kendall's hips tightly. He gave a slow smile as Kendall leaned down and kissed him, "What's next for my birthday surprise?" he asked when he pulled away.

Kendall held up the cream. "Don't you want some more of this?" he teased, eyes glinting. "I think I know just where to put it."

"Fuck . . ."

Kendall laughed, hands unbuttoning Logan's jeans and sliding them off, tugging them down his legs. Immediately he was grinding down against Logan's erection, Logan bucking his hips and moaning. Even the thin cotton barrier between them was too much. Still, Kendall's shorts were there too . . .

"Take those off," Logan ordered in a husky voice, giving Kendall's ass a hard slap. "I want you naked. Now."

Kendall chuckled, scooting back on his knees and getting off the bed. He slid his thumbs under the waist of the shorts, gripping them and tugging them down over his hips. He kept eye contact with Logan the whole time, doing this sexy thing where he licked his bottom lip and then bit down on it as the shorts fell to his ankles and he kicked them away. He crawled back onto the bed and onto Logan's lap, immediately grabbing Logan's boxers and yanking them down. He smirked when Logan's dick popped out, picking up the whipped cream again. "I'm gonna suck you off," he said bluntly.

Logan moaned at those words. Fuck, he loved it when Kendall sucked him off. "Go ahead, baby."

He squeaked when Kendall squirted out whipped cream over his dick. "It's so cold!"

Kendall laughed. "I know." He gave a chuckle. "You're lucky I love whipped cream so much."

"Oh, I know—_fuck!_"

Logan gasped as Kendall leaned down and slid his lips down over his cock, stopping right at the base and starting to suck. "Oh my God," Logan moaned hoarsely, eyes struggling to stay open. He wanted to watch Kendall sucking his dick; he always looked so hot when he did. Kendall winked at him, tongue sliding over his dick as he began to bob up and down slowly, the cream sliding off as he did. Logan gasped as Kendall's hand moved in to fondle his balls, rubbing them between his fingers as he sucked on the tip of his cock before sliding down to the base again.

"You're so hot," Logan gasped, moaning louder when he felt Kendall moan around his cock. He was so close; he could feel that familiar curl in the pit of his stomach. "Kendall, I'm so close . . ."

Kendall shrugged and sucked harder, bobbing up and down a little faster and sliding his tongue over the tip until Logan came. Logan gave a low moan, hips quivering as he came hard into Kendall's mouth. Kendall sat up, swallowing it all and licking some leftover cream off his lips. It was possibly the hottest thing Logan had ever seen.

"I want you to fuck me," Kendall whispered, crawling forward onto his lap again. "Hard."

Logan grinned, loving the idea. Only, he had a better one. "I want you to ride me." He leaned forward and bit on Kendall's ear. "Hard."

Kendall giggled, picking up the cream again. "Thing is, I can't ride you if you're like that, can I?"

With that, he squirted a little cream over the palm of his hand and on his thumb. Logan was confused until Kendall's hand went down and gripped his dick, stroking it slowly with the tips of his fingers and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Logan moaned, eyes drifting shut as he felt the blood rushing to his crotch. Again. Seriously, who'd ever thought of a whipped cream handjob? It was one of the most bizarre things Logan had ever felt — but it was fucking amazing.

"Baby, that's enough," Logan moaned. "I'm so hard for you, I wanna be in you so bad . . ."

Kendall was smirking. "Well, who wouldn't?"

Logan rolled his eyes, before he held his fingers up to Kendall's lips. But instead of opening his mouth and taking them in, Kendall lifted his own hand and pushed them away. "Not this time, Logie. I don't want to."

"Babe, won't it hurt?" Logan asked, concerned for his boyfriend as he gripped his slim hips tightly.

"If it does, it doesn't matter. This is all about you."

And with that, Kendall batted Logan's hands away and pressed his own palms into the mattress, lowering himself down onto Logan's cock. Logan moaned at how tight and hot Kendall felt around him, tighter than he'd ever felt before.

Kendall's hands gripped Logan's hair tightly as he tried to adjust. His hips trembled against Logan's as he finally braced himself to move. He steadied himself on Logan's lap and started rocking their hips together, moaning lowly as he rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. "Whenever you're ready, Ken."

Kendall nodded, taking a deep breath. He straightened up a little and moved up until only Logan's tip rested inside him, hot and needy. Then he slid back down, both of them moaning in response. "You're so tight," Logan moaned, squeezing Kendall's hips again. "So fucking good . . ."

Kendall grinned, repeating the motion a little faster. "Yeah? You like when I ride your cock, Logie?"

"Fuck, yeah I do."

"How much do you like it?"

"I love it. You look so good, bouncing on my lap like a little whore . . ."

Kendall laughed. "I love your dirty talking. Turns me on so much."

"Yeah?" Logan gripped Kendall's chin and pulled him forward. "Show me how turned on you are," he said softly, tongue darting an clicking at Kendall's lip. "Show me how much you love me in you."

Kendall's eyes narrowed. "Sit up."

Logan did, leaning up against the headboard with Kendall still on top of him. With that, Kendall started moving faster. One hand gripped Logan's shoulder and the other gripped his hair as he bounced up and down on Logan's cock, moaning at teach thrust and writing against him. Logan moaned and grunted as he filled Kendall up again and again, his dick being squeezed so hard and hot. Damn, he wanted to do this more often.

"Logan, you're so big,' Kendall whined, picking up the pace. "You feel so fucking good . . ."

Logan flipped them over and lifted one of Kendall's legs over his shoulder. "I'm about to feel even better," he growled, before thrusting forward and fucking Kendall senseless.

Kendall screamed and squealed like a bitch, hands gripping the bed sheets blindly as his back arched against the mattress. "Logan, I'm so close . . . I can't . . ."

"Let go, baby . . ."

"Let me ride it out, Logie. Please, I wanna come so bad," Kendall whimpered, bucking his hips wildly.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hips and flipped them again, Kendall immediately riding him hard and fast,their hips snapping together, skin slapping of each other's. And when Kendall came, he let out a hoarse scream of Logan's name, his seed splattering over their stomachs as Logan's filled Kendall, their heart rates out of control as they slowly rode out what was possibly the greatest orgasm they'd ever had together.

Kendall slowly eased himself off Logan's dick, sitting on his thighs again with a sigh. Logan was content to lie there with him for a moment, before he slowly pushed Kendall down to lie on the pillows, resting next to him and pulling him into his arms. "You've got cream and cum up your butt," he couldn't help chuckling.

"I don't give a shit," Kendall mumbled sleepily. "I'll shower in the morning."

"Ok," Logan sighed, reaching for the blanket and awkwardly pulling it over them. "Well, that was an amazing birthday surprise."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I loved it. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Logie. Happy birthday, again."

Logan chuckled. "Thanks. Again."

**I'm not happy with this one, even after how long it took me to do. Next request is Kames, my OTP, so it should be a little easier to get into the swing of things. Review? :) again, I'm so sorry I took so long. . . .**


	3. Like It Rough: Kames

**Some of these will be Minnesota fics, and other's will be in LA, depending on the storyline I put in. You'll always be able to tell though XD enjoy this one!**

_**Kames:** bondage, toys and hardcore gay sex — **herojaejoonglover**_

Kendall moaned loudly, eyes squeezed shut as his hips bucked up off the bed. He pushed the vibrator up against his prostate, gasping weakly as it sent shivers down his spine. He flicked his thumb over the switch, turning the vibration level up as far as it would go.

Oh, God. Kendall's neck strained as his back arched off the bed, head thrown back into the pillows. He slowly moved his free hand down to wrap around his aching cock, flushed and hard, arching up against his stomach. He was so fucking horny . . .

He let out a high-pitched whine as he jabbed the toy off his sweet spot again, feeling that rush and realising he was close. He started sliding his hand up and down his dick, thumbing the slit and thrusting the vibrator in and out at the same time. He squeezed his eyes shut and started rolling his hips down on the toy, picking up speed and panting as he tried to keep a steady rhythm. But he found he couldn't, and let out a hoarse scream as his semen spurted out, dripping over his stomach and chest. He let go of his now flaccid cock, pulling the vibrator out of his throbbing hole and tossing it aside.

He lay there, limp like a broken doll. All of him felt hot and sweaty, sticky and . . . sore. He sighed and rolled onto his side, flipping the pillow over and laying his head on the cool side. It was an improvement for a few seconds. He sighed again, heaving himself up into a sitting position and grabbing the vibrator. He left the room and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He didn't have to worry about his mom or Katie catching him like this; they were away for the weekend.

Kendall looked in the bathroom mirror mournfully as he turned on the tap to wash the vibrator off. He'd been expecting a fun weekend with his boyfriend; maybe some takeout, movies, a lot of sex . . .

But no. James had been planning to come over tonight, but a sudden demand from his mom had put their plans on hold. She'd insisted they go out to see James's cousins for the night. And so Kendall was left along, horny and missing his boyfriend like crazy.

Kendall sighed and walked over to the shower, turning the water on and going to grab a towel. He took a long shower, scrubbing the cum off and rinsing the sweat off his tired body. He washed his sweaty hair too, drying it quickly with the towel as he left the shower, before drying the rest of himself off.

He didn't bother to get dressed again, tossing the vibrator onto the pile of laundry on the bedroom floor and flopping down on the bed. Eventually he decided to wrap the thin bed sheets around his body, snuggling into the pillow and shutting his eyes. He was just thinking there was nothing to do but try and sleep when his phone rang.

He opened his eyes and picked it up, grinning when he saw the caller ID. He answered immediately. "Hi, Jamie."

_"Hey, Blondie."_ Kendall smiled to himself at the nickname. _"I've got a few minutes to talk to you. I'm sorry I couldn't come over, babe."_

"It's ok." Kendall rolled onto his back, fist curling gently in the sheets bunched up by his hip. "You don't tell Brooke Diamond no, right?"

_"Right. But I feel bad. I really wanted to stay with you tonight."_

"Really, it's fine." Kendall grinned. "Maybe you can come over tomorrow?"

_"Yeah, definitely. I can't wait."_ Kendall was about to speak when he heard a woman's voice on the other end, calling. He sighed. "That your mom?"

_"Yeah . . ."_

"You go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He bit his lip. "I love you."

_"I love you too, Blondie."_ Kendall could almost see James grinning now. _"See you tomorrow."_

Kendall hung up and tossed the phone away, lying down with a yet another sigh. He shut his eyes again. Might as well sleep for a while. Sooner he fell asleep, sooner the morning would come. Then maybe he could see James . . .

* * *

><p>"Blondie."<p>

"Blondie, wake up."

"Babe, get your ass up, I wanna see those pretty eyes."

Kendall rolled over slowly, eyes opening a little. He blinked a few times, moving or hand to sleepily rub at his eyes. Then he leaned up on his elbows, smiling when he saw James grinning down at him. "Hi," Kendall grinned, leaning up and grabbing James's shirt collar and pulling him down for a kiss. "Did I sleep in?"

"No. It's morning, I came here early." James sat down on the bed, resting a hand on Kendall's bare knee. "I know where your spare key is kept, remember?"

Kendall nodded, smiling and kissing James again. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too. You're adorable when you're sleeping, have I ever told you that?"

Kendall shook his head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to James. He kept the sheets wrapped around him as he snuggles up against James's shoulder.

"You're naked, babe," James chuckled.

"Yeah . . ." Kendall bit his lip. "I showered last night. Couldn't really be bothered to get dressed again."

There was no way he was going to tell James why he showered in the first place. It was beyond embarrassing; he didn't want James to think he was one of those guys who had to masturbate every time he couldn't have sex, because he wasn't that type in any way. He just really missed James, okay! He could've chosen to grab a pint of cookie dough ice-cream and watch the Bridget Jones movie, but instead he chose to give himself the pleasure his boyfriend couldn't. Why was that such a big deal?!

James chuckled again. He looked around the room. "Not to play the nagging boyfriend here, but you're a real slob."

"Sue me," Kendall smirked, leaning up and biting James's ear. But James seemed distracted. He was staring at the clothes on the floor. "Um . . ." Kendall started to panic. When James stood up. "Jamie—"

He walked over. "Kendall?" James picked up the vibrator. "Is this . . .?"

"No!" Kendall squealed, diving forward and trying to snatch it from James's hand. "Th-that's nothing!"

James held it above his head, wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist with a laughing. "You were totally using this yesterday, weren't you!"

"No!" Kendall shouted, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. "It's nothing, I didn't—"

"Didn't think you were the type, Blondie," James chuckled, pushing Kendall backwards.

Kendall stumbled, tripping over the sheets wrapped around his body. He made another desperate lunge for the vibrator. "Oh, so what! I bet you do the same—"

James pushed Kendall back again, the blonde letting out a shriek as his feet slipped on the sheets, causing him to fall flat on the bed on his back. James climbed on top of him, still holding the vibrator above his head with a grin. "Well, obviously. I touch myself, we all do. But I never knew you were this kinky . . ."

Kendall stared at the ceiling, cheeks flushed dark with the sheer humiliation of all this. Fine, maybe James's dick inside him was a regular thing and all, but the brunette didn't need to know that sometimes Kendall had to substitute that!

"Leave me alone," Kendall muttered, pushing James back.

However James did the opposite. Placing the little vibrator down, he lifted Kendall up by the waist and pushed him back and further up the bed, before crawling up after him and picking up the toy. "You're such a sexy little slut, babe," James growled, waving the vibrator in front of his face. "I bet you looked so hot fucking yourself with this. Am I right?"

"I don't know," Kendall replied slowly, cheeks still red. He let out a weak gasp as James lifted the end of the sheets and pushed them back as far up as he could, so they were bunched up just at his waist.

"It's too bad you're probably still stretched a little," James sighed, switching he vibrator on. "This won't be as much fun as I hoped."

"Huh— nngh, James . . ." Kendall moaned weakly as James ran the vibrator up his thigh, sliding in to his inner thigh and pressing it lightly against his entrance. He could already feel himself getting hard, eyes fluttering shut. "Unngh . . ."

"I wanna fuck you," James breathed, leaning down to kiss Kendall's neck. "Can I, babe? I'm so hot for you right now . . . such a horny little slut, aren't you?"

Kendall giggled, pushing James back by his shoulders. "If you wanna fuck me, take your clothes off. All of them. Now."

James grinned, getting off Kendall and standing at the foot of the bed. "Whatever you want, Blondie." Then he stripped probably faster than he ever had in his life, leaping out of his briefs. After a second, he flung them in Kendall's direction, laughing when Kendall squeaked and tried to hit them away. Kendall sighed, lifting his hips for a minute so he could completely unwrap the sheets from around him, tossing them aside and lying back down.

"Fuck, you look so hot," James grinned at his boyfriend. "I'm a lucky guy."

"You'd better rememer it," Kendall clarified, spreading his legs with a smirk.

Damn. James was about to lunge at him, when he thought of something and stopped. "Where do you keep your suits?"

"Um, the closet," Kendall replied slowly, looking confused. "Why?"

James walked to the closet and opened it up, rifling through the railing of clothes. He stopped at a hanger that held a black blazer. But draped over the hanger also hung a few ties. James grinned, taking them all; he didn't know how how many he wanted yet. "Listen, Kendall." James held up the ties, a smirk on his face. "I kind of wanna tie you up . . . no pun intended."

Kendall laughed, beckoning James over. "I guess I can deal with that."

James crawled onto the bed, straddling Kendall's slim waist. He groaned when Kendall rolled his hips up, grinding their hard cocks together. He grabbed one of Kendall's wrists, pulling it up and tying to to the bedpost. Then he did the same with the other, making sure they were secure and tight. Kendall grinned up at him, arms firmly restrained above his head. "You look hot like this, Kendall."

"Yeah?" Kendall smirked. "You wanna blindfold me too?"

"Fuck, can I?" James picked up another tie. "I think these are too thin."

"I have a scarf you can use. It's over there."

James dived over to the dresser, where a scarf was hanging over one of the handles. It was a thin scarf, but it would cover Kendall's eyes properly, at least. He turned back around and walked over to Kendall, who was staring up at him with large green eyes. "Lift your head." Kendall did, and James wound the scarf around his head, tying it firmly. "It's not too tight?"

Kendall shook his head, smiling as he spread his legs as far apart as he could. James grinned, kneeling down in between his legs. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kendall's inner thigh, leaving little kisses as he moved up over Kendall's hip. Kendall moaned softly, lips parted as his chest heaved. This is so weird," he chuckled. "Not being able to see you."

James chuckled, sticking his tongue out and slowly licking down to the base of Kendall's cock. Kendall gasped, bucking his hips up into James's face. "Nngh, Jamie . . ."

"Shh," James purred, licking Kendall's dick up to the tip before sitting up completely. "There's something I want from you first, baby."

James got up on his knees, slowly crawling up the bed and trying not to touch off Kendall. Kendall was biting his lip, completely silent as he tried to listen to where James was. James slowly moved so his legs were straddling Kendall's chest, scooting forward a little on his knees and leaning forward, one hand on the headboard of the bed. His other hand moved down to hold the base of his cock, leaning forward and brushing the tip off Kendall's lips. Kendall flinched automatically, breath catching in his throat. "J-Jay—"

"Open wide, Kenny," James encouraged, brushing his cock across Kendall's bottom lip. "Come on, babe."

Kendall gave a weak smile, before sticking his tongue out and darting to lick James's dick. Then he let his jaw go slack and opened his mouth wide. Immediately James pushed forward into Kendall's mouth, both hands gripping the headboard of the bed tightly. Kendall gagged slightly when James's tip hit the back of his throat. "Shh," James cooed gently, moving one hand down to run through Kendall's hair. "Come on, Blondie."

Kendall gave a weak hum, but started sucking James's cock slowly, tongue working its way over the flushed skin. James moaned, throwing his head back and slowly sliding his hips back, before pushing back in. "Mmm, just like that, Ken . . . fuck, I love your mouth."

Kendall gave a choked laugh, keeping his head tilted as James fucked his mouth, grunting with each thrust and gripping the headboard tighter. He kept going faster, Kendall squriming and gagging underneath him every few seconds. James moaned, slamming right up until his balls slapped off Kendall's chin.

Kendall squeaked, gagging on James's cock again before he lifted his leg and jabbed his knee into James's back. Hard. "Ow!" James glared down at him, sliding slowly out of his mouth, little strings of saliva dripping from Kendall's mouth. Though his expression softened to concern when Kendall started coughing and spluttering, head turned to the side. "Babe, I'm sorry," James said, gripping Kendall's chin and turning him to face up. Not that it made much difference; Kendall couldn't see him anyway. "I guess I got a little . . . carried away?"

Kendall shook his head, shaking a little. "I'm fine," he croaked. "My throat hurts a little, though . . ."

James bit his lip. "We can stop if you want." Because hurting Kendall was something he would never do.

"No, I wanna keep going." Kendall gave a soft smile in James's direction. "Kiss me?"

James grinned, sliding down until he was straddling Kendall's waist again. He took hold of the sheets and wiped the spittle off Kendall's chin, smiling when Kendall giggled and his tongue darted out to lick James's fingers. Then James leaned down and pressed his lips to Kendall's, gently prying his mouth open with his tongue, licking the inside of his mouth. Kendall moaned happily, tilting his head, hands tugging a little against the restraints on his wrists. James cupped Kendall's cheeks, pressing closer to him.

Kendall pulled back for air, panting a little. James smiled down at him. "You looks so helpless right now. You have no idea how much it turns me on."

Kendall grinned. "If you're so turned on, why don't oh just start fucking me?" He smirked. "I'm not gonna lie here forever, you know."

James chuckled, running a hand down Kendall's cheek to grip his chin firmly. "I kind of wish you would."

He settled between Kendall's legs, running his hands down Kendall's body, making sure to go slowly and ensure Kendall felt every arousing touch. He reached Kendall's thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze, earning a whimper from Kendall. He took hold of Kendall's legs, lifting them up slowly. Kendall let out a sigh as James pushed his legs right back, pretty much bending him in half. "Forgot how flexible you were, babe."

"One of the things you love about me," Kendall giggled.

James draped Kendall's legs over his shoulders, grabbing the vibrator. He switched it on, seeing Kendall's cheeks turn pink as he heard it. "As much as I wanna see you fucking yourself with this, seeing you tied up is too sexy right now."

Kendall chuckled, before letting out a loud moan when James brushed the vibrator up against his inner thigh. He pressed it up against Kendall's hole, before pushing it inside. Kendall gasped, head thrown back as he tried to grind down against it. James smirked, before flipping the switch to a higher setting and shoving it up as far as it could go, jabbing Kendall's prostate. Kendall screamed, legs wrapping around James's neck as James began thrusting the toy in and out of Kendall's ass, grinning as he watched Kendall moan and squeal, squirming on the mattress and struggling with the ties keeping his arms in place. "P-please, James," Kendall whined, thrusting his hips down. "I-I need you, please please please—"

"Well, since you're begging," James grinned, pulling the vibrator out and switching it off. "How can I say no?"

James gave a sharp slap to the back of Kendall's thigh, before gripping it tightly and slamming balls deep into Kendall's ass. Kendall screamed, throwing his head back, mouth hanging open. James grabbed Kendall's legs and pulled them down around his waist, leaning down and slamming his tongue down Kendall's throat as he fucked him harder, slamming off his prostate. Kendall moaned, tongue sliding around James's and giving a little squeak when James pulled back and bit on his bottom lip.

Then James grabbed the scarf covering Kendall's eyes and yanked it off. Kendall blinked dazedly, trying to adjust to the sudden light in his eyes. At last his eyes found James, and he smiled sweetly up at him. "Why?"

"I wanna look at you properly," James whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Kendall's forehead.

"You're such a sweetheart," Kendall cooed, leaning up as best he could to give James a peck on the lips. "Now fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week."

James growled, nodding and leaning down to bite on Kendall's earlobe. Kendall moaned, bucking his hips up against him. "You gonna untie me too?"

James grinned, leaning back up. "Not a fucking chance." Then he pulled out of Kendall completely, grabbing his legs and turning him sideways. Kendall's body twisted at an awkward angle as James straddled his left leg, before throwing his right leg over his shoulder and slamming back in.

Kendall's eyes widened, head now laying sideways on the pillow as James fucked him hard and deep. "Oh my g-god—James—"

James lifted Kendall a little and delivered a sharp slap to his ass, grunting as he slammed into Kendall so hard the blonde's head nearly smacked off the headboard. The angle he was lying at couldn't have been comfortable, with his hands still in place and the rest of his body turned sideways, but he didn't seem to care in the least. "Faster!" Kendall screamed, eyes squeezed shut when James did as he asked. "Unngh, I'm so close . . ."

"I know, babe," James grunted, sweat dripping down his face as he reached to take hold of Kendall's cock. "I've got you."

One stroke from the base to the tip was all it took. Kendall let out a broken cry of James's name, trembling as he came all over himself, James, and the sheets.

James moaned as he felt Kendall's cum dripping on his stomach, slamming one more time into the blonde before he came too pulling out slowly as semen dropped from his softening dick. He let Kendall's leg slide off his shoulder and slumped down next to him, lying on the pillow with their noses almost touching.

"James?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you untie me now? My arms are starting to hurt."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." James sat up and quickly untied Kendall's restraints, leaving the ties on the floor before lying back down. Immediately Kendall's arms wrapped around him as he snuggled into his neck. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him in so there was no space between them.

"That may have been the hottest thing we've ever done," Kendall said softly, grinning and kissing James's neck.

"Oh yeah?" James rested his cheek against Kendall's hair, sighing happily. "Even when you choked on my dick?"

"Fuck, especially then. I realised two things. Number one. That position at the end there was so hot. You got me so deep, babe."

"What's the second thing?"

Kendall laughed, squeezing James's bicep for a second. "We should definitely do that again. I love it rough."

**Next one is OT4 :) I'll try to update soon! Reviews?**


	4. A Whole New Level: OT4

**This one is terrible and I hate it. I'm not good with OT4, it seems.**

**_OT4 - TidusGT_**

Kendall and James had been dating for over six months now, while Carlos and Logan had been together for about five. The two couples double-dated a lot, hanging out in restaurants or at the movie theatre, chatting and laughing. They appreciated this rare thing they had; spending time with their boyfriend, while also having their two best friends next to them. They didn't hide anything from each other; they were too close for that. They loved the relationship they all had.

But at one point, the relationship elevated to a whole new level.

They'd all gone out together one night, to a nightclub. Mrs Knight was gone to Minnesota with Katie to visit fsmily, and they knew she wouldn't have let them go if she knew. Probably an understandable thing, considering the four of them came back a little bit tipsy. Or maybe they were just really, really happy.

Kendall stumbled through the door, hanging off James's arm and giggling loudly. James held him back, singing loudly and totally out of tune as Carlos joined in, tripping over Logan's foot as he walked into the apartment. Logan slammed the door behind them, laughing breathlessly and leaning against it. "Now what?"

Kendall shrugged but wrapped his arms around James's neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. James moaned, hands immediately sliding down to squeeze Kendall's ass in his tight jeans as their tongues slid together. Kendall giggled as James lifted him up by the ass and shoved him onto the couch, crawling on top of him as they continued to kiss each other roughly.

Carlos and Logan just stood there, watching. They already knew their best friends were a hot couple; they could go and make movies together if this whole music thing didn't work out. But this, right in front of them, was live proof of how much of a turn-on they could be. Logan smirked at Carlos, feeling his jeans tighten a little after hearing a loud moan from one of the taller boys tangled together on the couch.

"They're so sexy," Logan said softly, biting his lip and grinning as he heard Kendall let out a desperate whine.

James looked over his shoulder. "I heard that, Logie," he said, smirking. "Why don't you two come over here?"

Taking Carlos's hand, Logan hurried over to them. He gave a startled squeak when James grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Carlos, oddly, didn't mind much. But he turned to Kendall and grabbed the blonde by the underarms, pulling him out from underneath James and diving on top of him, Kendall giggling and kissing him in response.

James was wrapping his arms around Logan tightly, getting to his feet and turning towards where their room was. He turned to Kendall and Carlos, who were slowly pulling apart to glance up at them. Carlos grinned at them, while Kendall nodded and smiled shyly. Then James gave a delighted laugh and he and Logan ran off into the bedroom, while Carlos lifted Kendall over his shoulder and carried the squealing blonde off after them.

James and Logan leaped onto the bed, laughing as they kissed each other again, while Kendall was dropped down next to them as Carlos crawled on top of him again.

"Wow, we're actually doing this," James chuckled breathlessly, as his hand found the bulge in Logan's pants. He pressed down on it, biting on Logan's lip as he did.

"Well, why not?" Carlos replied, hands wrapped tightly around Kendall's waist as the blonde pressed light kisses to his neck. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"Yeah, but this is a different situation," Logan teased, moaning as he felt James's hand grind down.

"It'll be fun," Kendall grinned. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"In other words, who's doing who."

"That's what I said!"

James smirked. "I think we should kind of experiment a little. As in, with somebody different."

"I'll miss you, Logie," Carlos laughed.

"Okay, listen." James glanced at Carlos and Logan. "Who's gonna go with me, and who with Kendall?"

Kendall grinned at the two of them, waiting for their answer.

Logan looked between the two of them for a minute. He shrugged and turned to Carlos. "I'll go with blondie, I guess."

Kendall giggled. "Come over here then, Logiebear."

"I said not to call me that!" Logan lunged at him and knocked him back, muffling Kendall's laughter with a hard kiss.

Carlos crawled over to James and pulled him in for a kiss, immediately working to unbutton the taller boy's shirt. James followed suit and hastily opened the Latino's jeans and pulled them down. They hurried with tearing each other's close off, kissing and nipping at each other's necks until they were both completely naked. They glanced over at Kendall and Logan. James groaned and wrapped his hand around his dick, after seeing them both completely naked and Kendall straddling Logan's chest backward, hurriedly moving his fist up and down Logan's dick as Logan's fingers were buried deep in his ass.

"That may be one of the hottest things I've ever seen," Carlos moaned, grinding his erection against James a little to ease the frustration.

"I know," James agreed. "I guess we have to follow?" Then he pushed Carlos down on the bed and hovered over him, pulling him in for another kiss. Carlos moaned as James's lips trailed down his chest, his tongue sliding down until it reached his hips. Then he leaned up again, quickly sticking three of his fingers in his mouth and wetting them as best he could. Then he dived back down and opened his mouth wide, lips sliding over Carlos's dick as one of his fingers slipped into the Latino's hole.

Carlos moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider and bucking his hips up. James bobbed his head up and down on Carlos's dick as he continued to stretch him. When he had his three fingers in, Carlos quickly reached down and pulled James's head off his dick. "I'm stretched enough now, come on."

James grinned, pulling his fingers out immediately. "Don't have to ask me twice."

Kendall moaned as Logan's teeth grazed against his neck, their old position long abandoned. "You're so hot," Logan growled, hands gripping Kendall's hips tightly as he ground their erections together.

"Fuck me, Logan," Kendall moaned back, fingernails digging into Logan's shoulders. "P-please, fuck—"

Grinning, Logan pressed one more kiss to Kendall's swollen lips before lifting the blonde's legs over his shoulders, before sliding forward as the blonde practically bent in half. "You're so flexible. Damn . . ."

"When James found out, I swear he was grinning for ten minutes straight," Kendall laughed.

Logan gripped Kendall's hips and slowly slid into his tight heat. Kendall moaned loudly, eyes widening as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Fuck, Logan . . . so big . . ."

Logan grinned, rocking his hips against Kendall's and biting his lip as the blonde moaned louder.

James was lining up to slam into Carlos when the shorter boy suddenly stopped him. "What?" James asked, frowning in confusion.

Carlos pointed at where Logan could be seen thrusting into Kendall at a hard and fast pace. Kendall was practically screaming, James able to see one of his hands clawing at Logan's back. Carlos got up onto his knees and crawled up behind Logan, getting up higher in his knees before pushing Logan's butt cheeks apart and slamming inside of him. Logan squeaked in surprise, looking over his shoulder at Carlos. "You're lucky I'm stretched from last night," he said sternly, moaning at the end of his sentence as Carlos began to thrust into him him.

"I know," Carlos grinned. He did it even mind that kes feet were now perched precariously in is shoulders too as he pressed his body closer to Logan. "Come on, James," Carlos grinned, even though he knew the pretty boy was already coming up behind him.

James rested his hands on Carlos's hips and slid inside him, moaning at how tight the boy was. This was going amazing so far. He started thrusting in and out, not bothering to go very slowly. Moaning, Carlos followed his rhythm and Logan did the same, Kendall lying at the end of the line and panting as Logan's hard dick slammed in and out of him.

As James picked up the pace, moaning shakily, he glanced over Carlos and Logan's shoulders down at Kendall. He could just about see the sweaty blonde hair, and hear the screams of pleasure and the gasps. He kind of missed his little blondie.

James pulled out of Carlos gently. When Carlos turned and frowned at him, James quickly said, "Keep going," before crawling around Carlos and Logan to kneel next to Kendall. Kendall glanced up at him through half-closed eyes, before shakily reaching out his arm and wrapping it around the back of James's neck.

James kissed Kendall sweetly, tongue dipping in between Kendall's lips. He moaned and accidentally nipped Kendall's bottom lip when he felt the blonde grab onto his dick and pump it slowly. He quickly broke their kiss, scooting around so he was kneeling right behind Kendall's head. "Tilt your head, blondie."

Kendall giggled, tilting his head up and closer to James's crotch as he was asked.

"Good boy," James grinned, before taking hold of his cock and guiding it into Kendall's waiting and open mouth. James paretly wished he could see Kendall's bright green eyes gazing up at him, but this worked fine too as the blonde started to lick and suck James's dick, easily able to take it when James thrust back and forth from his mouth at a steady pace. He reached forward and took hold of Kendall's dick. He took it in his hand and started stroking it quickly, biting his lip and moaning when Kendall's own moans around his dick only made it feel better.

"I'm close," Carlos was panting, fucking into Logan harder and faster, grunting at each thrust. Logan nodded in agreement, gripping Kendall's legs tightly and fucking him with slightly uneven thrusts now, his balls slapping off Kendall's ass. James leaned forward the same time as Logan and the smart boy pushed his tongue into his mouth just as he gave Kendall another hard slam.

Kendall gave a hoarse, shaky scream before shooting his cum out over James's hand and his own heaving chest. James gave a low, long moan as he came hard into Kendall's mouth, just as Logan and Carlos came only seconds apart. After a few seconds, the room was only filled with the sound of harsh panting.

Logan pulled out of Kendall first as James pulled out of the blonde's mouth and tugged him up the bed, his legs dropping from Carlos and Logan's shoulders. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled him close, Kendall immediately tucking his head under James's chin. Then Logan and Carlos slid up next to them, Logan spooning Kendall from behind while Carlos did the same to him. "This is nice," Kendall said softly, smiling.

"We should do this against sometime," Carlos agreed.

"Or we could do it often," James grinned. "What do you guys say to that?"

Logan, Carlos and Kendall grinned at him. "Definitely," Logan replied, leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to the back of Kendall's neck.

"But right now, I'm wrecked," Carlos chuckled tiredly, burying his face in Logan's hair and closing his eyes. "I need a long nap."

"I agree," Kendall mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

Once they woke up an hour later, they decided to go take a shower together, resulting in a twisted ankle and some bruises. Nothing really changed.

**No more requests please, until I've finished all the other ones. And I have a lot of them :P**


	5. Dangerous Ride: Kames

**New one :) enjoy!**

_**Kames: **__sex in a limo, with a bandana__** — Serena-loves-Angst**_

"James, stop," Kendall whined, giggling as he tried to pry his boyfriend's hands off from over his eyes. "I can't see!"

"I know, that's the point! Just keep walking." James guided Kendall carefully through the lobby, smiling every time Kendall tried to pull out of his grasp. "This'll be a lot easier if you don't struggle."

"That doesn't comfort me in any way."

"I realise that. Okay, we're here! Surprise!" James moved his hands down, seeing Kendall give a couple of dazed blinks as he tried to spot the surprise. Then he did, and squeaked. There was a suited man standing by a long black limousine, complete with a driver's cap and a sign that said in large block print: JAMES DIAMOND.

"What's the limo for?" he asked at last, turning to give James a bright smile.

James gave an idle shrug, giving Kendall a quick kiss before wrapping an arm around his waist and saying, "Well, I thought it'd be a fun thing to do! You know, a quick tour around LA in a limo, just the two of us? We're always in these things with the other guys and Gustavo and Kelly. This is something for just us, you know?"

"That's so cute," Kendall chirped, giving James a hug. "Is that why you got all dressed up?" he teased, poking James's forehead, which had a purple bandana wrapped around it.

"Possibly." James gave a smirk, pushing Kendall towards the driver. "Come on, let's go."

They got into the car, and as the driver sat in, he closed up the screen between them and set off. Kendall grinned, moving right away to sit on James's lap and pull him in for a hard kiss. "This is really amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," James replied softly, hands pressed firmly against the small of Kendall's back, sliding them down ever so slowly to give his tight ass a squeeze. "It's all for you."

Kendall cooed, his forefinger tracing over James's bottom lip. "But something tells me a so-called tour of the city wasn't your only plan."

"You're so smart. I love that about you."

"So, I'm right?"

"What, you don't agree that limos are just made for fucking?" James cupped Kendall's ass and lifted him with ease, sliding them both down to the floor. "We have more room here."

Kendall leaned back against the seats, smirking. "So you're gonna fuck me in this limo?"

"Actually, I'm gonna fuck you in this limo, and tie your hands with this." James pulled the bandana from around his forehead, holding it up with a smile. And Kendall just held his wrists out, giving an impish grin.

James tied the bandana firmly around Kendall's wrists, before pushing the blonde's arms up over his head and holding them there with one hand. "Can you keep them like that?"

Kendall nodded, so James let go and moved down to start unbuttoning Kendall's shirt, pressing his lips to Kendall's neck as he did. Kendall moaned softly, hips bucking weakly as he tried to get some friction against his dick. "You're feeling kinky today, aren't you?" he got out, smirking at James.

James nodded, pushing Kendall's open shirt apart, then sighing as he glanced up at Kendall through half-closed eyes. "You just had to wear a wife beater under this, didn't you?"

"Sorry?" Kendall tried, smiling and moaning as James peeled the tank top up, kissing his flat stomach and up to his chest as he did. He left the wife beater bunched up there, moving his tongue to Kendall's nipple and closing his lips around it. Kendall gasped, thrusting his hips forward and keening, eyes wide. "J-James . . ."

"Hmm?" James's fingers tweaked Kendall's other nipple as he moved his tongue up further, kissing at Kendall's collarbone. "Do you want me?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, his bucking as he felt his erection strain further against his tight jeans. "Come on, please—"

Suddenly the limo took a sharp turn and James almost fell over. He grabbed hold of a handle near the door just in time, laughing breathlessly. "Gonna have to watch out for that."

Kendall chuckled, grinning at him. "Yeah, you'd better. Now strip me, please?"

"As you wish, Mr Knight," James grinned, moving his hands down to unbutton Kendall's jeans and pull them down. He pressed his hand against the bulge in Kendall's boxers, the blonde moaning loudly and leaning up into his touch. "You're really begging for it, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Kendall replied, scowling at him. "Will you hurry up and stop teasing already?!"

James stripped Kendall's lower half without another word, pushing his legs up and apart so his knees pressed against his chest and he had an amazing view of Kendall's twitching hole. James moaned softly, moving one hand down to rub lightly over the puckered skin, Kendall shuddering at the touch. "You don't have any lube, do you?" James checked.

"No," Kendall chuckled. "Sorry, left it in my other pants."

"Well then I'll just be using spit, won't I? Don't even try telling me that it hurts." James pressed a light kiss to Kendall's plump lips, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry baby, I'll go slow."

"Okay." Kendall smiled back. "Get to it then." He opened his mouth and waited. James slipped his fingers inside Kendall's wet mouth, unable to help chuckling as he felt Kendall's tongue sliding around them and coating them with saliva. It tickled. As Kendall worked on his fingers, James reached down his other hand and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down as much as he could and sliding his hand inside to grind his hand down on his hard dick. He removed his fingers from Kendall's mouth, grinning at the little pop sound they made. He slid the wet fingers down Kendall's chin, over his neck, down his chest and between his legs.

He slipped the tip of his forefinger into Kendall's tight heat, unable to help moaning as he saw Kendall biting down on his bottom lip and throwing his head back. He slid the rest of his finger in, increasing the pressure of his hand on his dick as he started to slowly pump it in and out. "Put in another one," Kendall whined, hands straining slightly against the bandana tying them together. "Come on, this limo ride won't last forever."

James did as he asked, pressing his lips Kendall's thighs as he did, occasionally nipping at his flushed skin. Kendall moaned as James scissored his fingers, pushing them in deep and brushing them off Kendall's prostate. Kendall shivered, hips twitching as James continued to work him open while slipping his hand into his boxers and working his hand up and down his own dick. "Are you ready now?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, right before the limo took another sharp turn and James toppled right over, fingers ripped from Kendall's hole as he did. Kendall squeaked in pain, legs dropping to the car floor. "Ow . . ."

"Sorry." James frowned, sitting up and rubbing th back of his head, pretty sure he was gonna get a bump there. "Are you alright?"

Kendall nodded, chuckling. "This is a dangerous ride."

James crawled back over to him, getting up higher on his knees for a second so he could pull his pants and boxers down as far as possibly. His hard cock bobbed up, Kendall smirking at the sight of it. James smirked back, taking hold of Kendall's legs agains and lifting them, so once again Kendall's knees pressed to his chest and his legs draped over James's shoulders. James took hold of the base of his dick and pushed the head inside Kendall, the blonde moaning and clenching his fists. "You're so big . . ."

James slid in fully, feeling his balls touch off Kendall's ass and stopped to give his boyfriend a chance to adjust. Kendall had said so himself; sometimes the girth of James's dick could be a lot to handle. Kendall's fists clenched and unclenched above his head, his toes curling as he moaned and let his head hang back in pleasure. "Okay . . . move."

James did, holding Kendall's thighs firmly. His fingertips left marks in his pale flesh as he began to rock his hips, his moans sounding over Kendall's as he felt the blonde's tight velvet heat around his cock. He moved his hips back and thrust hard back into his boyfriend, Kendall giving a pleasured scream as he trembled slightly. "Harder, Jamie . . . faster."

And James went harder, slamming off Kendall's sweet spot and holding his thighs harder, kneeling with his knees far apart as he plowed Kendall's tight hole. "F-fuck, you feel so good," he grunted, Kendall's whimpers and gasps turning him on even more. "Such a hot—"

Then, suddenly the limo veered to the left and kept turning and James lost his balance, toppling over onto his back with a grunt. Kendall rolled with him and landed on top of him, feet splayed on either side of James's head, the brunette's cock still buried inside of him. Kendall laughed, moving his bound hands to press against James's chest as he managed to move his legs down so he was straddling James's hips. "This can work too."

James grinned, moving to hold Kendall's hips firmly, moving his legs up until his feet were planted flat and firmly on the floor. "Come on then, blondie. Ride my dick."

And Kendall did, slowly rising up and sinking back down on James's cock, giving a loud moan before beginning to pick up the pace, hands still planted firmly on James's chest as he bounced on his cock. James dug his fingernails into Kendall's hips, moaning the blonde's name as be felt his walls tighten around him again and again, squeezing his dick like a vice. "Babe, I'm close . . ."

"Me too," Kendall panted, bouncing faster and harder as he moved one hand to grip the base of his cock, stroking it in time as he continued rock on James's dick. "Fuck . . ." He let out a long, high moan as he came, his seed leaking out over his hand and dripping onto James's stomach. James moaned louder and came too, hands clenching Kendall's hips even tighter as he coated the blonde's hole with cum. In his sudden burst of adrenaline, he lifted Kendall up and off his dick, giving a small smile at the sight of his cum dripping from Kendall's stretched hole, before he dropped him back down and lay back, taking a long breath.

Letting his exhaustion take over, Kendall flopped over and landed against James's chest, panting weakly. "That was so hot," he got out at last, tilting his head up to peck James's chin and grin at him. "Like, super hot."

"Really?" James smiled wide, pulling Kendall in for another kiss. "Maybe I'll rent out limousines more often then."

"Not just that." Kendall sat up and straddled James's lap again, holding up his bound wrists. "Tying me up was such a turn-on."

"Seriously?"

"Definitely. You should do it again sometime. Like, I dunno, tie me to the bedposts, or . . .?"

"That sounds hot." James squeezed Kendall's slim hips, grinning. "Once the driver takes us home, I think we'll do just that."

**My first kenlos is next :) review? And like I said last time, no more requests please, until I finish all that I have now.**


	6. Cherry Popped: Kenlos

**I'm thinking about leaving these for a while now because they take a bit of time to do. I might not update this for a while..**

_**Kenlos:**__ Kendall gets his man cherry popped — __**stunnaz4lyfe**_

Carlos pressed his lips to Kendall's neck, revelling in the soft and beautiful sounds that his boyfriend let out in response, his legs clamped tightly on Carlos's hips. They were tangled together on Kendall's bed, having been left alone for the night by their flatmates. Carlos was happy with that. He loved being along with Kendall. For obvious reasons.

Though no, not those reasons. Not quite. They hadn't had sex yet; Kendall had stubbornly put it off until he was ready to lose his v-card. Carlos didn't mind.

Carlos's hips ground against Kendall's, Carlos now able to feel his hardening dick rubbing against the blonde's. He, of course, knew what would happen next. There'd be a sigh, and two soft but firm hands on his chest pushing him away, followed by a rushed but stern explanation as to why he wasn't ready, and that now wasn't the right time etc etc.

Okay, maybe he did mind just a little.

There, he heard it. The sigh. "Carlos . . ."

"Sorry," Carlos replied softly, pulling back immediately and kneeling back between Kendall's legs. Kendall looked up at him through his eyelashes, green eyes dark, pupils wide.

"What was your first time like?" Kendall asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

"Oh." Carlos honestly couldn't remember it very well. It was that girl from the shoe store; Candy Something. He remembered that he smelled like her perfume afterwards. He could vaguely remember the way she pulled on his hair when he fucked her. But mostly, the whole thing was just a blur. "It was pretty good, I guess." He gently thumbed Kendall's bottom lip. "Why d'you ask?"

Kendall's cheeks turned pink. "I . . . I guess it's because I decided that I'm ready."

Carlos's eyes widened.

"I know I've been putting it off for ages, and I know it was annoying you," Kendall continued strongly, taking Carlos's hand in his and playing with this fingers. "But anyway, that's not why I decided. I just kinda realised I've really got nothing to be nervous about. I feel safe with you. And I know it's gonna be fine." He raised his eyebrows. "It's gonna be fine, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" Carlos said nervously, giving a slightly high-pitched laugh. Mostly because he couldn't believe this was happening right now. "So, um . . . now?"

"Well, yeah," Kendall replied, giving him a teasing grin. "We're alone, aren't we? Nobody's gonna be back for hours. It's the perfect time." He paused for a second and looked thoughtful as he sat up. "Do you have protection and stuff? I never thought to buy any . . ."

"I have stuff," Carlos grinned, leaning in and and giving Kendall a soft kiss, before getting off the bed and running into his and James's shared bedroom. He had everything in a pack hidden under all the socks in his bottom drawer of the dresser. He fetched it and hurried back into Kendall and Logan's room.

Kendall was still sitting on the bed, and gave a nervous smile when he saw him. He was in the midst of unbuttoning his blue plaid shirt. Carlos sat next to him and put the pack down, leaning in to do it for him while dragging his lips along the blonde's strong jaw and pale, soft neck. Kendall moaned softly as he felt Carlos's hands pressing softly into his chest, the skin flushing at his touch. Carlos gently pushed Kendall down into the bed again, lifting his arms and deepening their kiss as Kendall pulled his shirt off, before running his hands over his toned body and giving a small, shy smile.

"You're so cute," Carlos grinned, kissing Kendall's nose and letting a little touch of sweetness into this whole scene.

"Not as cute as you," Kendall teased back. His hands drifted down to open Carlos's jeans and pull them down, along with his boxers. His eyes widened and he gave a nervous swallow when Carlos's erection bobbed out. "Wow . . . um . . ."

Carlos's cheeks turned pink.

"It's big," Kendall said at last, giving a nervous, high-pitched laugh at the end of his sentence.

"If you don't want—"

"No, no! I'm just . . ." Kendall shook his head. "Never mind." He kissed Carlos again, letting the Latino finish stripping as he rid himself of his own clothes. "I still want to do this."

Carlos let his naked body press down against Kendall's as he kissed him again, gently sliding his tongue into his mouth and letting his eyes drift shut. He loved kissing Kendall.

"Get the stuff out," Kendall requested, pushing Carlos back for a second so he could catch his breath. He let out a little chuckle, giving a teasing smile. "Before I change my mind."

Carlos scrambled for the pack and opened it, turning it upside-down and spilling the contents out onto the bed. There was a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a flesh-coloured dildo. Kendall's eyes widened when he saw it, as he gave the plastic sex toy an apprehesnsive prod with his finger. "Um . . . why?"

"I can explain," Carlos stuttered. "It's not . . . I mean, not what it looks like . . ."

"To be honest, I'm not even sure what it looks like," Kendall admitted, eyebrows raised.

"I actually kind of bought it for this purpose," Carlos said at last, trying not to feel like an idiot. But uncucsessfully. "I guess because . . . it's bigger than fingers but it's not as big as me so I thought it might just be extra prep for you? It sounds dumb now, I guess."

"No, it's not," Kendall chuckled. "It just . . . it looked a bit weird, you pulling a dildo out of nowhere."

"Sorry about that. I'll try to be more normal next time."

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot."

Carlos did, pressing Kendall down gently into the bed as his tongue slid against his. Kendall gave a low moan, mouth open wider as he kissed back passionately, his hand going down to brush against Carlos's dick and take it in his hand, stroking it up and down slowly. Carlos moaned, hips bucking forward on instinct as he pulled back from the kiss. "Want me to stretch you now?" he asked slightly breathlessly, nose brushing off Kendall's as the blonde gave a shy and nervous smile.

Kendall nodded, shifting a little as he moved to spread his legs farther apart, leaving himself exposed. "Go slow though," he added, putting on a stern expression. "I don't wanna be in too much pain, okay?"

Carlos nodded, chuckling. "I know." He reached for the lube and popped the cap open, spilling the cold substance onto his fingers and rubbing the tips of them together. "Take a breath, I guess . . . I dunno how this feels but it might be a bit uncomfortable at first."

Kendall nodded, swallowing nervously as his hands gripped the comforter underneath him. "Okay, go on . . ."

Carlos rubbed his fingers against Kendall's entrance, waiting a second before pushing his forefinger inside, up to the knuckle. Kendall gasped, mouth hanging open as his legs closed a little. "Unngh, god . . ."

"Shh," Carlos said soothingly, lightly rubbing his free hand into Kendall's thigh while easing his legs open again. "I've got you, babe." He slid another finger in without waiting for any kind of signal from Kendall. He realised right after that he probably should have, but Kendall didn't seem to feel the difference. He was staring at the ceiling, pupils blown wide as his jaw clenched. Carlos moved his fingers a little and brushed them off what he deemed to be Kendall's prostate, judging by his reaction. Which was a weak shudder, a moan and a gentle rock of his hips on Carlos's fingers.

"See?" Carlos grinned. "It's not so bad, right?" He scissored his fingers a little as he worked Kendall open. "You still okay?"

Kendall nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "You can put another in, if you like. I'm okay."

And Carlos did. He twisted his three fingers around and jabbed them against Kendall's sweet spot. Kendall was moaning and writhing against the mattress, his toes curling as he felt hot pleasure tingle through his body.

"I'm ready," Kendall decided, moving a hand to grasp his boyfriend's wrist. "You can get that dildo . . . thing."

"Okay, sure," Carlos smiled, gently pulling his fingers out. He picked up the dildo and coated it with lube, before moving it up to press against Kendall's hole. Kendall's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening nervously. Then Carlos pushed it in and Kendall have a long, slightly high-pitched moan.

"Oh god . . ." His hips twitched. "It's bigger than your fingers, that's for sure," he said at last, giving a nervous giggle.

Carlos grinned down at him, lightly beginning to thrust the dildo in and out. "You're taking it well, anyway."

"Mhm." Kendall's cheeks flushed red as he moaned louder, his dick twitching as he moved his hand down to stroke it. "I wanna keep going."

"Got it," Carlos smiled, taking the dildo out. They'd hardly used it, but at least it'd proved useful. He wanted to make sure that this felt as good for Kendall as he could possibly make it.

He ripped open the condom wrapper and tugged it down over his dick, before lubing it up and taking hold of Kendall's legs, lifting them a little and propping them on his shoulders as he scooted forward. "Ready?" He asked, holding Kendall's thighs on his hands and gripping them firmly but not roughly.

Kendall nodded, giving a nervous swallow and a smile up at Carlos. "Uh huh."

Carlos pushed the tip of his cock inside Kendall, pausing to catch his own breath as well as to let Kendall catch his. Fuck, Kendall already felt so hot and tight around him. Probably because of, well, the whole virgin thing. Carlos pushed in until his balls brushed off Kendall's ass and he could go no further. Kendall was trembling slightly, moving one hand back to his cock and stroking it weakly in his hand, as if to distract himself from the pain of being stretched further than he ever had. "So big . . ."

"Thank you," Carlos teased, making Kendall laugh and pull him down for a kiss.

"You're so full of it," Kendall replied, biting his lip as he laughed a little giddily.

"I think you are." Carlos gave his hips a little rock forward, causing Kendall to throw back his head and give a loud moan.

"Fuck . . ."

"You want me to?"

"Yes please."

With his hands planted on the mattress either side of Kendall's head, Carlos did, thrusting his hips forward and back, practically feeling Kendall's tight hole suck him back in every time he did. One of Kendall's hands was rested on the pillow above his head, the other still on his cock, twisting his wrist a little as he moaned louder when Carlos started to speed up.

"Harder," he gasped at last, eyes drifting shut in bliss when Carlos struck his prostate. "Come on . . ."

So Carlos went harder, gritting his teeth and grunting a little as he pulled back and slammed into Kendall's ass. Kendall let out a high-pitched whine instead of a moan this time, his mouth hanging open as he panted a little and rocked his hips down. Carlos kept going, fucking him hard and fast as he could, but making sure he'd always be ready to stop if Kendall asked him to.

But Kendall seemed to be enjoying this way too much, moaning and gasping with his hands clasped tightly on Carlos's shoulders. Well, maybe there was no such thing as enjoying it too much. Carlos felt pretty proud of himself. His arms buckled slightly as he got closer to his release, thrusting his hips faster, though he could feel himself losing his rhythm. "C-Carlos," Kendall whined, hips rolling up against his boyfriend's as his legs clenched tighter around his lower back. "Ungh . . . I'm gonna come . . ."

"Me too," Carlos panted, moaning as he continued to fuck him. He moved one of his hands to join Kendall's as they both stroked his cock until he came, moan turning into a hoarse scream as his hot cum spattered out over his pale chest and stomach, spilling over both their fists. Carlos felt Kendall's hole tighten around him and on a last second impulse, pulled out and ripped off the condom, pumping his cock and moaning shakily as he spilled his cum all over Kendall's hot body.

Kendall panted, eyes shut as one of his hands wandered up over his chest, smearing the little drops of cum into his skin. He opened his eyes again, laughing a little. "You decided to just come all over me?" he said a little hoarsely, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Carlos said sheepishly, grinning and pecking his lips. "I thought it would be hot. Which it is."

Kendall rolled his eyes, pulling Carlos down to lie with him so he could cuddle into his chest. "I'm gonna feel all gross and sticky later."

"Sorry," Carlos chuckled. "So . . . how was it?"

"The sex? Oh, pretty good." Kendall smirked. "In fact, I'd do it again."

"Right now?"

"No, not now! Idiot. I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

"Fair enough. Night Kenny."

"Night 'Litos."


	7. Splotches: Kogan

**Finally got a new one up :P**

_**Kogan:**__ body paint __**– gleechild**_

When Logan came back to the apartment after his trip to the grocery store, the apartment was completely devoid of people, except for his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who was currently sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room floor on a carpet of newspapers, only wearing a pair of old, faded jeans. He was surrounded by brightly coloured plastic pots. Paint, he realised.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan demanded, watching Kendall sitting on the newspapers. His fingers dipped in various pots of paint, sloshing stripes of the bright colours over his arms and torso. Which looked awesome, he couldn't deny it.

"Painting," Kendall replied, as though this was a normal everyday occurrence. He had several paper stencils on the newspaper beside him, with shapes cut out of them such as letters or cats and dogs or hearts. Kendall picked up a particular one, pressed it up against his neck, and rubbed some red paint over it. He did several more in different spots on his neck, laughing to himself. Logan couldn't help chuckling too when he saw what the stencil was; a shape of two lips.

"I can see someone's had their mouth all over you," Logan smirked, going to kneel down at the edge of the newspapers. "Should I be worried?"

"I only have eyes for you, Logie," Kendall purred, pressing his paint-covered fingertips to his chest and slowly sliding them down his torso. Logan's mouth watered.

"Want me to paint you too?" Kendall suggested, a coy smile on his face. Logan nodded eagerly, scooting forward onto the newspapers and taking his shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Come on, give it your best shot," he joked, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend.

"Okay . . ." Kendall picked up his pot of pink paint and smiled to himself, picking up a stencil that consisted of lots of tiny hearts clustered together. He pressed it against Logan's chest and began. Logan hissed as the cold paint hit his skin, but couldn't help chuckling when Kendall pulled the stencil away and he saw the little pink love hearts dotting his left pectoral. "I like it, do more."

Kendall giggled, doing the same pattern on his right pec, but in purple. Then he stuck a hand in the blue and green pots, not caring about mixing the colours up. He prodded his fingertips into Logan's shoulders, before moving down and flattens the palms of his hands against Logan's abs. Logan closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh, loving the feeling of Kendall's hands on him. Then he felt something warm and wet dart out and run over his shoulder, at which he opened his eyes wide. "Kendall . . .?"

Kendall smirked up at him, a little blue patch visible on his tongue as he said, "Yes?" before going to lick down Logan's chest.

"Aren't you— _oh, fuck~_ aren't you worried about the paint being, you know, toxic?"

Kendall laughed, nose bumping between Logan's pecs as his tongue swirled and slid down his torso. "Oh please, do you really think I'd be splotching acrylic or oil paint all over myself? It'd be a nightmare for my skin. This is body paint." He gave another lick, adding casually, "_Edible_ body paint."

Logan's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't, I don't think I'd be licking it up right now," Kendall replied matter-of-factly, tongue flicking over Logan's nipple. "It tastes sweet . . ."

Logan groaned, reaching forward to grab Kendall by the waist and shove him backwards, the blond's back hitting the floor with a thump. Logan crawled on top of him, wrinkling the newspapers as he moved in to press a searing kiss to Kendall's lips. Kendall mewled into his open mouth, hands moving to press hard against Logan's back. "Logie . . ."

"I think it's my turn to paint you now," Logan rasped, hips rutting slightly against Kendall's. He was positive this was the hottest thing Kendall had ever done, and it was really turning him on. His jeans and underwear strained against his erection, and he gave a low moan at feeling Kendall's own hard dick brushing against his. "Y-yeah, my turn . . . so, I wanna decide what part of your body to paint. I need to see everything."

Kendall laughed, pushing Logan off so he could stand up and open his jeans, tugging them down as he smirked down at Logan. Logan watched him with hungry eyes as he stripped completely, gaze drifting from where his tongue darted out to lick his lips, to his perked nipples, to his v-line, to his hard, leaking dick. Logan let out a huffed laugh as Kendall got back down and plopped onto his lap, smiling brightly at him and leaning in to suck on his neck. Logan growled, squeezing Kendall's hips tightly. "Fuck . . ."

"Please do," Kendall moaned, bare ass grinding down on Logan's crotch.

Logan turned Kendall around so he was on his hands and knees, standing up to quickly rid himself of his clothes. He sprinted into their room, tripping over a stranded shoe before ripping open the drawer and grabbing the lube and a condom. He ran back and knelt down behind Kendall, putting some lube on his fingers before promptly shoving a finger into Kendall's ass. Kendall let out a sound that seemed both a squeak and a gasp, hands curling on the newspapers. Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall's back, slowly pumping the finger in and out. "Logie, you can put another in," Kendall whined, rocking back. "Or another two, come _onnnn_."

Logan did as he asked, pushing a second finger in, and then a third. Kendall writhed and trembled as Logan stretched him. He just wanted to be filled more, stretched more. "L-Logie, please, I'm ready."

"I haven't stretched you much yet . . ."

"Come on," Kendall pleaded. "I like it rough."

"True . . ." Logan yanked his fingers out, responding to Kendall's slight whimper of pain by smacking his ass. Kendall gasped and moaned, glancing over his shoulder at Logan with lust-filled eyes. And Logan decided he didn't want to wait another minute.

Logan put the condom on, lubed up, and took hold of Kendall's waist, popping the head of his dick inside. Kendall moaned, pushing back and forcing Logan to bottom out. "Someone's a bit antsy," Logan teased, hand rubbing up and down Kendall's spine. Kendall just looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. Logan got up higher on his knees, arms on Kendall's chest to lift him up so he was kneeling, before crashing their lips together. Kendall kissed back sloppily as Logan rocked his hips forward, their tongues licking at each other, breath coming out hot and heavy into each other's mouths.

Logan lowered his mouth down to Kendall's neck as he started to move his hips a bit faster. Kendall let out a kind of hoarse squeal as Logan traced the red lip marks on his neck, sucking on each one of them and staining his lips red. When he kissed Kendall again, he saw traces of the paint on his bottom lip. "Your lipstick is smudged," he chuckled, before shoving Kendall back down on his hands and knees and beginning to pound into him. Kendall screamed, head thrown back and mouth open wide.

As he fucked the blond roughly and quickly, Logan glanced down at the paint pots littered around them and got an idea. Well, it should've been fairly obvious anyway.

Logan dipped his hands into the red and blue paint, before slamming his hands against Kendall's hips and fucking him harder. Kendall screamed, hips trying to slide back against Logan's crotch, but the brunet held him tight in place. As his hips slammed back and forth, his hands slipped down to tightly wrap around Kendall's thighs. He let out a weak laugh when he saw the brightly coloured handprints across Kendall's back. Those would take some time to scrub off.

Kendall's hands were desperately trying to find something to grip onto, but there was nothing except the newspapers, and underneath, the smooth wooden floor. He fell forward and rested on his forearms, ass up in the air. "L-Logie," he whined, one hand moving weakly to tug on his leaking cock. "I'm gonna come . . ."

Logan moved one hand down to Kendall's, gently untangling his fingers from around his dick and grasping it himself, stroking up and down. Kendall's thighs quivered and he cried out as he coated the newspapers underneath him with cum. His legs gave way beneath him as he trembled and panted. Logan held him in place and gave a few shallow thrusts, moaning when Kendall's hole tightened around him. His orgasm drove him to digging his nails hard into Kendall's thighs, the blond wincing slightly, but too worn out to care much.

When he found the energy to, Logan slowly pulled out, Kendall's hole weakly trying to clench shut after being stretched and filled. Logan rid himself of the condom and sat back, rocking on his heels. Kendall slowly rose up onto his hands and knees again, turning to sit in the same position as Logan. He was giggling, looking down. "My dick is blue."

Logan looked down too and chuckled, remembering that his hand had been coated in the body paint. "Gives a whole new meaning to the term 'blue balls', doesn't it?"

Kendall nodded, shakily getting to his feet. "Help me clean all this up?"

They closed the paint pots and put them away, before crumpling up the newspapers and throwing them in the trash. Kendall looked the strangest that Logan had ever seen him; cum plastered on his chest, along with splotches and stripes of every paint colour he had. Then there were the handprints on his back and thighs, and the lip marks on his neck that were very smudged now. "Can we go shower?" Kendall asked, fingernail lazily scraping at some dry purple paint on his hip. "I feel like a rainbow threw up on me."

Logan nodded, pecked his lips, and they walked hand in hand to the bathroom.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I've decided not to do this anymore. I find it to be pointless, because really I'm just forcing myself through every oneshot with no inspiration and I hardly ever update anyway. So . . . yeah. I'm sorry! But here is the list of undone requests in total (all sub Kendall):

1. From The Orange Knight

Kendall/Dak: boat.

2. From anon

Kames: slinky

3. From Kendalls LogieBear

OT4: Kendall as the submissive all the way

4. From Carla

Kenlos: horny Kendall and Carlos absorbed in his vanilla ice cream

5. From Carphanie

Kames: sex at the hockey rink

6. From 333

Kames: shower curtain.

7. From joshdolphin

Kames: panties, paddle and belt, daddy/naughty boy roleplay*

8. From Nerdy-Mochi22

Kenlos or Logan/Kendall/Carlos: jockstrap

9. From KogansWolfGirl

Kogan: Logan's hockey jersey, Mpreg*

10. From TwinkLoverXO

Any painting: overweight kink*

11. From Fanfiction Studios

OT4: James and Logan as vampires

12. From welshmaslow

Kames: whipped cream, or James making a sundae on Kendall

13. From GleeShadow

Kames: in a bathroom with a leather catsuit

14. JamesxKendallxKames3

Kames: a video camera

15. From Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak

Kett: stealing each other's bubblegum

16. From Everlasting Rusher

Kames: with Logan joining in

17. From MarissaKaosMolina

Kogan: shower sex

18. From hrdgirl

Kames or Kogan: sweet sub Kendall in a sexy angel costume

19. From YunaNeko13

Kett: bondage

20. From ticklemekendall

Kendall/Dak: flogger

21. From Crutchly

Kames: rubix cube

The ones with a star beside them have more details, but I have them saved in my notes.

Now, if anyone who requested something here and still want me to do it, or there's a reader here who just really wants one of these done, you can PM me and I will write it :) I find it easier to write these kinds of things when they're not part of some big project that I have to get done. So, yeah. PM me if you have a request. I probably will end up doing a few of them as single oneshots anyway since some of them are just fab :D like that angel one, I love the sound of that. Hehe.

Leave a message after the tone :P

_Oh oh oh __**ohhh . . . **_


End file.
